


Another Day in Paradise

by Asianninja



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asianninja/pseuds/Asianninja
Summary: Tobin and Christen fly out to a luxury vacation spot and they enjoy everything that is handed to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of fluff about Tobin and Christen in this one shot. Enjoy this one! Love ya guys!
> 
> Leave a comment below and feedback! I love to see what you guys say!

“Tobin!!!” A scream echoed down the hallway and Tobin immediately froze in place. “Shit, Tobs, I think your girl is angry….” her blonde friend commented.

“No shit!” Tobin whispered under breath. She swallowed.

“Yes, babe?” Yelling back down the hallway.

She heard quick footsteps coming closer and closer. Tobin braced herself for the mighty storm that's about to show.

“I can not believe you didn't pack your stuff! We're supposed to leave in 40 minutes!” Her girlfriend was riled, stepping in front of Tobin with her arms angrily crossed. She stared with dark grey eyes, that may eventually turn into fire from the anger going to a boiling point.

“Baby, listen-” Tobin wanted to explain but she was hit in the face with a pillow from her seething girlfriend.

“Don't explain, Tobin! Pack!” Tobin was still frozen and her eyes were coated in fear.

“Pack! Now!” Her girlfriend ordered. Tobin didn't need to be told another time as she darted from the couch with her friends and into her room. “Yes ma'am!”

“Wow, I don't know how you do it, Chris. Before she met you, I had to practically drag her lazy ass to pack her shit.” Their friend, Ashlyn, was visiting their apartment with her girlfriend Ali.

Christen sighed and sat down where Tobin sat. Sinking into the cushions, she tilted her head back.

“I love Tobin, but she needs to have things ready on time. And she sometimes gets away with pulling the Bambi face on me and I can't ignore it…” Christen confessed.

Christen and Tobin have been together for about two years, dealing with each other's craziness and absurd habits. It all started when Tobin helped Christen with soccer practice. She was lenient about showing her some minor skill moves and shooting tips. Christen realized that she was starting to get attached to the gorgeous girl and she didn't want to be around anyone else. Tobin had felt the same way since that practice and she had picked Christen as her partner for every activity, inside and outside of camp.

It took Tobin countless months to get the courage to ask Christen to be her girlfriend. She had a romantic date, roses, basically the most stereotypical way to ask someone out. But Christen loved how Tobin asked her. Shy, blushing, sweet, and having her guards down.

She has learned and picked up that Tobin is kind of lazy when it comes for important tasks. But she has gotten better since they've started dating. Even when it came to doing laundry and dishes in their apartment, Christen has to tell Tobin twice or else she'd be in the dog house.

Christen loves Tobin with everything she has. Her adorable habit when she gets nervous, she bites her lip occasionally and she is unable to sit still. The way that Tobin latches onto Christen when she's needy or sick. Whenever Tobin does small romantic gestures, like bringing flowers back home, cooking dinner, surprise dates, and sometimes blissful endings.

“She's come a long way, Christen. All thanks to you.” Ali grew a smile and christen bit her lip.

“Someone has to teach her some rules around here…” it wasn't even 15 minutes until Tobin began rolling two suitcases out to the living room.

“Babe, I finished packing and I brought your suitcase out.” Tobin gently rolled the suitcases to the front door. She let them sit on the side and came back down next to Christen, pulling her waist so her body is close to hers.

“Did you pack your shoes?” Tobin nodded. “Blanket?” Christen began to ask one worded questions. Tobin was always bound to forget something valuable when it came to packing. Christen had found out that she forgot their passports back at a hotel when they were leaving to go home. Another time, Tobin forgot Christen’s planner around October and she was not forgiven until New Years.

Tobin gave her another nod. “Yea, baby. I did. I promise I got everything,” she convinced Christen that she didn't need to ask anymore kid questions.

Christen lifted a hand to her jaw and kissed the underside of it. “Good job, thank you, babe.” Tobin purred softly from the gentle kiss and snickers came from the crowd in the room that she had totally forgotten about.

“Chris, you got Tobin so whipped” Ali giggled. Tobin flipped her the finger and buried her face into Christen’s back. She received a harsh pinch in the leg from her action.

“Ouch!” Tobin whined and ran her hand over the spot.

“Don't do that.” Christen held a finger out at her.

Tobin interjected, “but Ali-” Christen swatted her arm. “No, no more” she turned to Ali and glared at her.

“Sorry, couldn't help it” Ali smirked and bit her lip.

A growl emitted from Tobin and Christen gave her a deceiving look. Tobin shrinked and Christen got up from her seat. “Alright, Toby, let's go.” Tobin was all the ready to leave her friends and spend vacation with Christen.

Tobin and Christen suited up in their sweatshirts. Their friends followed them out, helping them with the extra bags.

Ashlyn and Ali assisted Tobin with packing the car and Christen was getting their airport tickets ready.

“Dude, have fun with the waves down in Hawaii,” Ashlyn shut the trunk and fist bumped Tobin.

“I can't wait! I'll tell you everything when I get back. I'll send you a postcard.” Tobin smiled and hugged Ashlyn.

“Take a picture of a lemur down there!” For some reason, Ali was always obsessed with them. It confused Ashlyn and it really confused Tobin.

“Do they even have lemurs down there?...” Tobin questioned.

A shrug came from Ashlyn. “I don't know. You should look it up”

Christen came around the car and hooked her arm with Tobin's. “All good, guys?” She leaned herself into Tobin and wrapped her arms around her.

“Yea. Everything is stuck tight.” Ali went up to hug Christen. “Have fun down there, can't wait to hear all about it.”

Christen hugged ali tightly. “I'll bring something back for you guys.” Ali let go and went to hug Tobin.

“Keep her safe and Bring her back in one piece or I’ll murder you,” Tobin frowned as she pulled back from the hug.

“I don't need another Miss. Bossypants in my life.” Christen hit Tobin in the arm.

Tobin jerked and rubbed her tender arm. “Chris!”

“Another bossypants? Who's the first one?” Christen raised a brow, digging into Tobin.

Tobin looked to the ground then to her. “Uh, my mom. Who else?” Tobin smiled weakly, trying to get away from her comment, but her girlfriend rolled her eyes, going over to hug Ashlyn.

“Love you two, be safe!” Ashlyn kissed the top of Christen’s head before letting go.

The girls hopped in the car and waved to the others as they drove away.

It was only a two hour drive to the airport and Tobin offered to drive, knowing that Christen would start planning their activities in Hawaii.

“I can't believe your dad won tickets to Hawaii from that raffle,” Christen said as she started writing things down on a notepad.

Tobin turned the music down to hear Christen. “Me either, he's so lucky. I didn't even believe him when he first told me. I'm surprised he gave me the tickets to me for vacation.” Christen had her reading glasses on, something that Tobin found incredibly sexy, reading a Hawaii magazine filled with countless things to do.

“Your dad is amazing.” Tobin had a blinding smile come on her face

“You should tell him that,” Tobin placed her hand on Christen’s knee and squeezed.

The two hour drive was filled with music, Christen planning their vacations, and small conversations about their excitement.

They made it to the airport and was able to get past the security with a small line. They had their bags on the luggage belt and were able to get to their section.

“Babe, I'm hungry, I'm going to get something from the stands. You want something?” Tobin hugged Christen from behind and placed a warm kiss on her neck.

Christen hummed and leaned back against the string body. “Get me a Sprite and a chocolate bar, please.”

Tobin nipped her ear softly. “The usual crunch bar, right?” She knew Christen like a book.

“Of course,” Christen confirmed and Tobin unwinded her arms and went off to find a stand.

Christen found herself a black chair with an outlet for her computer and phone to charge. She nestled herself into the cushions and plugged her phone and computer in.

She was doing some more research about Hawaii and the food that are national there.

“Hawaii, huh?” A deep voice startled Christen’s focus mind. She turned her head to see a man in the chair next to her. Clearly looking over onto the screen.

“Haha. Yea.” Christen tried to sound uninteresting.

“It's a cool place. Have you been there before?” The man keened.

“No, first time actually. I'm pretty excited to go and explore.” Christen looked away and started to click things on her computer, trying to tell the man that she doesn't even care.

“You'll love it there. I'm heading there also.” He kept on staring at Christen, making her feel uneasy and very uncomfortable.

“You know, I could show you around. I don't mind. Obviously getting a chance to show a beautiful girl around wouldn't be bad.” The man tried to ease his way into flirting with her.

She cringed and shook her head slightly. “It's alright, I'll find my way.”

“It's not a big deal. I don't mind. What's your name, anyway? I'm James.” Christen rolled her eyes.

“I'm-” she was quickly interrupted by a stern voice.

“Taken.” Tobin was standing in front of Christen with a bag of food and a cup holder with two drinks.

The man was puzzled from her and raised a brow.

“Uh, excuse me? I'm trying to talk to her.” The man stated. But Tobin growled softly and clenched her jaw.

“It's clear that she doesn't want to talk to you. So move.” Tobin had the urge to throw her drink in his face from the cocky attitude he showed off.

“You don't know what she even wants,” the man scoffed and nudged Christen.

“Annoying ain't she? So let's get back to where we were” Christen narrowed her eyes and leaned away from him. Total asshole.

“That ‘annoying’ girl so happens to be my girlfriend. So I would appreciate it, if you stopped being a complete dick, and move away from me.” Something inside Christen snapped and she had a harsh tone as she spoke to the man.

“Girlfriend? Why would you want to date her when you could date me?” This had Christen seething with anger.

“Because she's not a complete asshole and tries to get with a girl who is completely uninterested and giving you signs to leave them the hell alone.” Christen taunted and the man brushed them off with a whatever mumble and ventured away.

Tobin was able to cool herself down she saw Christen’s muscles relax. “You okay, Chris?”

Her girlfriend nodded and closed her laptop. She set it aside, she opened her arms out for Tobin. Tobin set the drinks and food to the side and stepped into Christen’s arms. Having them wind around her waist, and Tobin lifting her hand to cup the back of Christen’s head.

She let Christen move so she could sit down, then pulling Christen on her lap so she could attach herself to her. Christen reached for the bag of food and looked inside. “What'd you get, Tobin?”

Tobin rubbed the inside of Christen’s thigh. “I found a place that selled Chinese food. So I got shrimp fried rice.” Christen handed Tobin her box along with a fork. She then found her chocolate bar and her heart lifted immediately.

The two were content with their food and gave little bites to each other. After the food has disappeared into their stomachs, Tobin stuffed all the garbage into the bag and set it off to the side. “I'm tired…” Tobin grumbled and nestled her head against Christen’s stomach. Her girlfriend massaged the head of Tobin's, running her fingers through the brown hair.

“Sleep on the plane, baby. It'll go faster.” Christen didn't even have to tell her, Tobin was so easy when it came to traveling. Whether it was a car trip, train, or plane, she always fell asleep within minutes. Even if the trip was 40 minutes.

They were finally called to board the plane and the two packed up their carry-ons and walked to wait in line to get their tickets scanned.

Handing their tickets in they walked down the small walk way to the plane. “First class, babe” Tobin smirked as she palmed Christen’s ass, giving it a slight squeeze.

Her hand was quickly swatted away with a glare and Tobin laughed.

“A5 and A6.” Christen followed the number on her ticket in the first section of the plane. There were only two seats per row and Christen called the window seat. Tobin didn't have to argue because she would fall asleep anyway.

Christen got herself seated and let Tobin put their bags in the overhead compartment. Tobin closed the latch and slumped down next to Christen. Christen was already settled with herself and Tobin started to take her phone and earbuds out. She was taken from her task when Christen grabbed her jaw, turning her head to face hers. She crushed her lips onto her rough chapped lips and she groaned. It was a chaste kiss and Christen pulled away without saying a word. The kiss showed more emotion than it could ever be spoken in words. Christen faced back in her seat and put her glasses on, opening her book to her chapter like nothing happened.

Tobin was so madly in love with this girl and she was fucking happy about it. She smiled and went back to her earbuds.

She put on Spotify and she let the music block out the world, leaning her head back and shutting her eyes.

-

“Tobs. Toby.” Christen rattled her girlfriend's body next to her.

Tobin grumbled and turned her head to the side with her eyes still shut.

A sharp pain shot up from Tobin's leg and she jerked awake. “Ow! Christen!” Her eyes were blown wide and the tiredness has escaped.

She covered her leg from the pinch and whined. “You wouldn't wake up.” Her girlfriend shrugged. “We're here though.”

She watched as Tobin stretched her arms above her head. She saw her shirt raise up and she poked her side playfully. Tobin groaned and shriveled up. “Can we go to bed when we get to the hotel…” Tobin pouted.

Of course she would suggest that, Christen shook her head. “No tobin, it's technically morning here.”

She was right, it was ten in the morning with the sun shining across the sky.

After they waited to get out of the plane, Tobin reached above them to grab their bags. Christen stood to stretch her tense muscles and hug Tobin from behind.

Exiting the plane, Tobin and Christen immediately started walking to claim their suitcases. Tobin laced her fingers with her girlfriend’s and kissed her cheek. Christen’s heart warmed from Tobin and she smiled up at her.

They arrived at the baggage claim and Tobin went off to find their bags. She was tugged back by Christen and gave her a kiss on her jaw. Tobin smirked and went off to find their bags.

“Did you get them?” Christen walked up to Tobin's side. Tobin had managed to get three out of four bags.

“I just need to find the black one…” Tobin's eyes scanned the belt as it moved slowly.

Christen jumped and ran over to the belt and pulled from the tangled mess of suitcases.

“Got it!” She lugged the bag over where Tobin was spotting a big watt grin. She grabbed the bag from her hands and lifted her in her arms, spinning around. Christen’s giggles filled Tobin's ears.

“You're fucking adorable, Chris.” Tobin set her down and kissed her head. “I love you” Christen laughed and kissed her neck. “I love you too.”

“Let's go find our bus.” Tobin took two of the bags and wheeled them away with Christen rolling the other two.

They followed the signs in the airport for their bus. As they stepped outside, their faces were met with cool, wind and a hot shining sun on their skin. The smell of ocean and the saltiness of the atmosphere.

“Jesus, this is going to be amazing…” Tobin uttered.

Christen tugged Tobin to their bus and a man began to load the bottom of the bus with their bags. Christen leaped up the stairs of the coach bus and went all the way to the back. Finding two seats for her and Tobin. Tobin merged her way to find Christen.

“Babe, slow down. You're too fast.” Tobin groaned and slouched next to her. Christen climbed onto Tobin's lap without any struggle and nipped her jaw.

“I can't hold in my energy, tobs. I'm so excited.” Tobin put her arms around the overwhelmed woman on her lap. “Chris, the ride is going to be like an hour.” An exaggerated moan came out from Christen and she pressed her face into Tobin's neck. “That's so long.”

Tobin rubbed the back of her girlfriend and kissed her head. “Take a nap, read, be on your phone. I know what I'm doing.” Christen pulled her head back and shoved Tobin on the shoulder. “You're going to sleep? You slept all the way down here. You're going to get jet lag.”

“And how come you aren't suffering jet lag yet?” Tobin mentioned and Christen shrugged.

The two cuddled until the bus started to move, Christen went to move back to her seat, but Tobin kept a hold of the woman and nuzzled against her.

“Tobin, at least move to the window seat so I can watch.” Tobin grumbled and let's Christen move so she could slide across the seat. When Tobin was settled, Christen inched her way back onto Tobin, letting her be used as a pillow and comfort as she napped.

Christen watched as the scenery flew by with palm trees, mountains, roads, birds, and small little villages. She became antsy and wiggled a bit.

Tobin shifted in her seat and looked at Christen.  
“Chris, you're moving a lot.” Christen froze “sorry…”

“Be calm, we have two weeks to enjoy it here.” Tobin tightened her arms around the jittery girl.

A hum came from Christen and she leaned against Tobin. “You're right.” Tobins breathing eventually evened out as she slept softly. Letting Christen enjoy the spectacular view of Hawaii.

-

“Holy fuck, this is our room…” Tobin gaped at the large expanse of the room. A large living room, an outdoor Porch, a grand kitchen, two bedrooms and a two bathrooms. Tobin dragged their bags into the room and explored in awe as Christen followed.

The master bedroom was enormous, a king sized bed with a tv displayed in front of them. A bathroom connecting to it with a shower the size of a size of a football field.

Tobin already knew what she'd be using the shower for first.

Tobin flung her body on the plush white bed with the sheets and sighed happily. “I’m going to sleep here. Go ahead to explore, Chris.” Christen chucked a pillow at her. “Get up, you're coming with me.” Tobin growled and rolled off the bed sluggishly.

“But the bed…” Christen held her hand out and shook her head. “Nope. Come on. We're going to walk around.”

Tobin frowned but followed Christen anyway.

-

They spent their first day walking on the island, trying new drinks and food, talking to native people and learning more about their culture. Christen had found a place on the beach to relax in the sun as Tobin went around to find some shops. She was able to find three surfboard shacks and she noted them in her head for the future. She came back with flower leis from a girl who was standing in front of a stand. She sat down next to Christen and nudged her.

Her eyes creaked opened and saw Tobin with a purple lei around her neck. “You look adorable,” she cooed and Tobin brought a lei around hers. “And so do you,”

It was getting close to evening and the two started to walk hand in hand on the sand, shoes off and the sand swallowing their feet with every step.

The crystal clear water crashing in waves onto the shore, breaking down and retreating into the midst.

Christen stopped and turned to face Tobin, wrapping her arms around her neck. Tobin loved how Christen randomly became affection and needy. She loved everything about her. She was so grateful for having her in her life. Being able to spend this trip with her loved one.

Christen pulled back, “thank you, Tobin,” Tobin raised an eyebrow.

“For what?” Christen stepped into Tobin, playing with her shirt.

“For everything, the trip, for being here, for loving me, just being in my life.” Christen confessed as she tried to hold back tears.

Tobin’s heart pinged and she smiled. “I should be thanking you, Chris. You showed me love like no one has done before. You're my world, Chris. I'll love you forever. You mean so much to me that I can't describe it in words. I'm so happy that you're with me right now on this island… I wouldn't spend it with anyone else.” Christen leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“I love you,” she whispered against her lips. “I love you, more.” Tobin nipped the bottom her Christen’s lip gently and she got a moan in response.

“Liar,” the caramel girl wound her hands around the back of Tobin’s head. Going back for another kiss, but this one lasted forever. Tobin slid her hands down her back to grip her ass, pulling front closer as they kissed.

Christen broke away and moaned softly as Tobin trailed down to her neck. “Fuck, Christen. I love you so much,” she bit down on her pulse point and christen gasped, jerking her hips. “Tobin…” she whispered into her ear with want.

She slipped her hands under Tobin's shirt to find the irresistible chiseled abs, raking her fingernails into her stomach and Tobin shuddered. “God, Chris, at least wait until we get back…” she rested her forehead into the crook of Christen’s neck, panting.

“You know, the shower gave me some ideas that I'd like to try out, would you like to help me find a conclusion?” Christen bit her ear and ran her tongue over it.

“Shit, seriously?” Tobin pulled her head back to find lust in Christen’s eyes.

Her girlfriend tugged Tobin by the collar of her shirt. “I don't joke about science, Tobin,”

Tobin had problems swallowing and nodded her head eagerly. “Let's go experiment,” a flirty grin came across Tobin and Christen dragged her absentmindedly back to the hotel.

_Ah, another day in paradise..._

**Author's Note:**

> Adorable. 
> 
> Comment and feedback below! I love reading what you guys say!


End file.
